


News Flash

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [67]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: The radio was playing the latest Train song ... when suddenly the song was interupted by a shocking news bulletin.





	News Flash

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt #112 (Item) Radio

She was dancing to the newest  _Train_  song that was playing on the radio. A smile on her lips as she thought of the newest dance moves she wanted to show Betty when she next saw her best friend.

_"This just in. Archie Andrews has escaped custody. He is believed to be armed. Call the local authorities. Do NOT attempt to capture Mr. Andrews on your own."_

Eyes wide in shock.

The door banged open. "Ronnie, I don't believe it."

Veronica had jumped to her feet and quickly wrapped her arms around the taller blonde. Pulling her tightly against her. "It's going to be all right B. We both know that this news isn't true."

Betty shook in her best friend's arms. Her gripe on the other girl tightened. Her face is pressed against the Veroncia's neck. She chocked on her sobs.

"I'm going to keep you safe B. I promise you. I will keep you safe." Veronica whispered in the blonde's ear. She tightened her gripe on her best friend's body. "I promise you." She repeated.


End file.
